Life with Bigbang
by Dissonanita
Summary: This story is about friendship, love, unbreakable bonds and of course the Korean boy band Bigbang. Five friends who love K-Pop come to Korea and become the lovers of the boys of Bigbang! Watch as they create bonds with the boys they always idolize and strengthen their own bonds with each other. Kat and Rachel are back with Angel, Maranda and Addie
1. Chapter 1-Kat's POV

Kat's POV

I was curled into the side of the love of my life, G-Dragon. Yes the GD is my boyfriend. Don't ask how. I am still not sure how. Actually I am pretty sure this is a dream.

I felt him move, unwrapping his arms from me. I groaned as his body heat left me.

"Don't wrry babe I will be back." He chuckled.

I heard him moving around looking for clothes. I refused to open my eyes as I heard him leave. I snuggled deeper in to the covers.

As I was about to drift back to sleep the door opens with the sound of snickering. I slowly lift my head, eyes barly open to spy my best friend Angel and her boyfriend, Seungri crawling into the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to comprehend what was going on

"I love you Kat." Sang Angel as she curled up behind me, spooning me

"Love you Kat." Sang Seungri as he wrapped his arms around both of us.

They were planning on pissing off GD...again.

"What are you two doing?" I hear the voice I love

"Hello GD." Purred Angel rubbing her hand down my side

I think I heard a growl leave GD's lips. As he stalked closer the two pranksters kissed me and ran passed him.

Suppressing a giggle I wrapped my arms around his neck, lightly kissing it. He turned around capturing my lips.

"You are mine." He said in a deep, lust filled voiced

"Always just like you are mine." I said kissing him

He pushed me back on the bed, climbing above me. He kissed my lips softly working his way down my jaw to my neck. I turned my head giving him better accuse to it. I felt him nibble and suck on my sweet spot, moans escaping my lips. I knew I would have a mark.

"Hey Kat." Said Rachel, my best friend and girlfriend to Taeyang, walking in. "oh my."

GD rolled off with a growl.

"Yes Rachel." I asked trying not to laugh

"One can you shut your door and two Angel is lost." She said

"I know we have been in this new home for a week but you three design the majority of this house why do you keep getting lost?" Asked GD

"No sense of direction." I said

"Memory is horrible." Said Rachel

"Attention span is the size of a nat." Said Taeyang walking in

"Well let's go find her." I said getting up

"No." Said Taeyang and GD. "We will."

Kissing us both the left to find our friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Kat's POV

After sitting on my and GD's bed for what seemed forever Rachel and I got bored.

"Find her?" I asked

"Find her." She said

We got up and headed out of my to the second floor living room. T.O.P and Daesung seemed to be still asleep.

"Now if I was Angel and running from GD where would I go?" asked outloud

"Ball pit." We both said the a grin

We ran down stairs and down an hallway making a left. We kept our hands on the wall looking to the secret door. One of the many secret doors we had hiddened around the house and one of the few the boys didn't know.

Not paying attention to where we were going we quickly realized we didn't recognize the part of the house we were now in.

"Kat where are we?" Asked Rachel

"I have no idea." I said

"Kat? Rachel?" Called Angel's voice

Angel appeared around a corner without Seungri.

"Where is Seungri?" I asked

"We split up." She said

"Well at least we are lost together." Said Rachel

I got out my phone and started calling GD.

"Yes my love." He answered on the second ring

"I love you." I sang switching it to speaker

"What did you do?" He asked

"Maybe you should ask where they are." I heard Taeyang say

"Yeah what he said." I said

All I hear is a sigh.

"Good news we found Angel." I said

"What rooms are around you?" Asked GD

"The pool is right around the corner." Angel said

Suddenly we hear footsteps and GD with Taeyang and Seungri appeared around the same corner as Angel.

"You know swimming does sound like fun." Said Seungri

"First we need to take Kat back." Said Rachel

"Aww come on Kat let us teach you." Whined Seungri

"Panda I told you this before Kat can swim." Said Angel

"You guys go. I'll take Kat." Said GD wrapping his arm around my shoulders

The others walked away leaving us alone. I felt bad. Because of my fear GD was force to not swim with his friends or forced to go swimming without me.

"Come Jagiya." He said with his boyish grin

He lead me a door near the pool. I knew that this door lead to his studio. No one was allowed in and GD had the only key.

But instead of taking out his keys from his pocket he reached around his neck and undid a gold chain with a key. The key wasn't one I recognize. I could tell there was some writting on it.

It open the door and took my hand placing the key in it. It was in Korean.

"Je salme dangshini pilyohamnida." He whispered

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I need you in my life." He said kissing my forehead

I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging with GD in his studio. Not once did he ask about my fear. He just said that when I was ready he would listen.


End file.
